The embodiments herein relate generally to aviation products, and more particularly, to an insect repellent pitot tube cover.
Insects and spiders can block an aircraft's pitot tube with their bodies or webs. This makes the air speed indicator unreliable, which can cause a catastrophic accident.
Standard pitot tube covers either loosely cover the whole pitot tube or only tightly cover the opening hole, leaving the drain hold unprotected. This allows access for insects or spiders and their webs, which can then block the holes in the pitot tube. Thus, standard pitot tube covers allow the ingress of insects and spiders.
Therefore, what is needed is a pitot tube cover that not only provides a physical barrier against insects and spiders, but also provides a chemical barrier to insects and spiders entering the pitot tube on an aircraft.